


Concerns lead to slow advances

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: KoKame oneshotmrs_koki 's requestNC-17Summary: Koki's message at the end of the Tokyo Dome's last Chain concert, didn't only leave the audience in tears. Koki too was moved, and worried, but Kame reassures him that he is not leaving him.Note: Sorry if it kinda sucks... It's also Un-betedReposting from Livejournal





	Concerns lead to slow advances

“You made them all cry out there you know, more than other days” Kame said as he put his clothes back on the rack. They had just wrapped up their last day at Tokyo Dome for the Chain tour. Next was Sendai, and Kame was sure that there would be even more tears there.

Koki sniffed, alerting Kame that something wasn’t right when Koki didn’t answer right away.

“Are you crying?” Kame asked concerned as he walked over to Koki, catching a glimpse of the tears running down Koki’s face. Usually Koki cried on stage, with the audience, sharing everything with them. As soon as he got back stage, he would wipe his tears, smile a little sadly and carry on. He never cried in their dressing room silently.

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking… we say it’s our comeback tour, and we want a chain to link to everyone after everything that happened last year… but aren’t we exploiting them? There’s only so far that fancy words can take us Kame… not everything is ok is it? Sure we are all slowly recuperating, but fans coming to us for comfort? What if it happens again? What if we lose more people… what if I lose you?” Koki whispered, keeping his head low and turning towards Kame as the gently embraced one another.

They had been together a while, but still no one else knew about them… they wanted to discuss it with the others when they felt the time was right, but after the earthquake, the hiatus, the dramas the songs, the album and then the concerts. There was never really a chance.

“I’m here Koki, stop worrying, and did you see everyone in the audience? They were moved by you, not only here but at all the other venues. They know that you think about them the most, that you really care. They cherish your words. You make a difference in their hearts. And you’re not losing me, I’m right here. Now let’s get you some food, Nakamaru mentioned that Italian restaurant in the back streets near Shinjuku, shall we go there?”

“I kinda just want to eat at home” Koki stated, wiping his eyes and straightening out, finally meeting Kame’s eyes, “I’ll cook”. Kame grinned; he loved it when Koki cooked for him.

* * * * *

Dinner was pasta, close to Italian, but with Koki’s own twist on it. It wasn’t fancy, but to Kame it was amazing.

“That tasted amazing” Kame purred into Koki’s ear as he grabbed the dishes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Koki’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him away from the sink.

“You don’t have to do that now, you’ll get your hands dirty” Came a muffled statement from Koki as he nuzzled into Kame.

“Cause you aren’t planning on getting my hands dirty a different way are you…?” Kame questioned, Koki could swing quickly sometimes, suddenly being in the mood.

“No, no dirty hands for Kame tonight” Koki slowly kissed his neck, gently, slowly. Kame chuckled.

It didn’t take long for Koki to gently lay Kame down on the bed, it had been a while since Koki was gentle, other times they were usually in a rush to satisfy, but tonight, Koki seemed to have something else in mind.

Light kisses soon turned deeper, but stayed slow, cherishing. They were distracting, Kame wasn’t even aware that he had lost his shirt until Koki broke the kiss, trailing butterfly kisses down towards his nipple, sucking on it slightly. It was slow, and Kame’s brain was not functioning with all the right places that knew just how to touch.

A low growl came out of Kame as Koki was preparing him slowly, gently. He spread butterfly kisses over Kame stomach as Kame gently ran his hands though Koki’s hair. Pulling on it gently, leading Koki’s head back up so they could slowly kiss again.

Koki had pulled his fingers out and was slowly pushing in as their tongues danced together. He muffled Kame’s small groans, and when he gently rocked the two of them together, he couldn’t help letting out his little groans.

That’s how their pace lasted for a while, gently pushing into Kame, who seemed to be losing complete control underneath him. He loved this expression of Kame, so focussed only on him, no other distractions taking him away from him. He leant down to kiss Kame’s forehead as he thrusted slightly harder. He was still slow, but now as he wrapped his hands around Kame’s member, he was taking it up a bit, bringing the two of them closer to their peaks.

Kame couldn’t think, colours were dancing around the edges of his vision as he watched Koki above him, gently running his hands up and down Koki’s arms. Koki was hitting his spot over and over, but so slowly that he was lost, unable to speak; just moans fell from his lips.

And then it hit him, clenching around Koki, he came. He could feel Koki thrust a couple of times before he too shuddered and came inside of him. Koki lay on top of him and Kame snuck his arms around him, pulling his lover closer, they stayed like that for a moment as they regained their breathing.

“I love you” Koki whispered quietly into Kame’s shoulder.

Kame smiled, that was the first time he has heard those words from Koki. He pulled him into a tighter embrace.

“I love you too”


End file.
